vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman twinking guide
= Level 19 Twinks = Choosing your race Depending on your playstyle (healing-only or hybrid dps/heal, melee or ranged etc) and talent tree you can pick almost any race you like, there is no race 'superior' above another, any race can have very good performance in BG. Alliance *Draenei - The only race avalible for Alliance. Good racials with Gift of the Naaru and Inspiring Presence. Horde *Tauren - Big furry creatures with great racials like War Stomp and Endurance. Most likely to be melee. *Orcs - Not so bad racial traits like Blood Fury and Hardiness. Usually a healer or a spelldamage shaman *Troll - Good racial traits who uses Berserking and Regeneration. Talents Melee *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Thundering Strikes. Spelldamage *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Thundering Strikes. I'll leave this here so as not to remove ideas, but as the description of Convection says you are unlikely to run out of mana in a PvP fight. *5/5 Convection and 5/5 Concussion. Healing *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge and 5/5 Improved Healing Wave. Flag carrying and general PvP *5/5 Ancestral Knowledge *2/2 Earth's_Grasp to improve Earthbind Totem which is great for leaving enemies behind or preventing them escaping. *2/2 Improved_Ghost_Wolf must have for flag carrying and leaving enemies behind or chasing them. *1/5 Thundering Strikes Melee Equipment Recommendations *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Back ** (BoE); World Drop ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. ** (BoP), Dropped by Lord Pythas in the Wailing Caverns. *Wrists ** (BoE); World Drop. ** of Stamina (BoE); World Drop. ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. *Hands ** (BoE); Dropped by Druid of the Fang in Wailing Caverns . ** of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop. ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Vendor). *Waist ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Quest reward from Deviate Eradication). ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. ** or of the Monkey (BoE); World Drop ** or of Agility (BoE); World Drop ** (BoE); Leatherworking Pattern (Trainer) *Feet ** (BoE); World Drop. However, the Feet of the Lynx have been seconded by the Footpads of the Fang. ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Finger ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. ** of Eluding (BoE) World Drop *Trinket ** or ; PvP Honor System reward. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. ** ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). *Two-Hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in Deadmines. *One-Hand **Venerable Mass of McGowan (BOA) ;Source Vendor ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in Wailing Caverns. *Shield ** (BoE); World Drop Melee Enchant Recommendations *Head none since Patch 3.1.0 *Back **+ 3 agility **+10 Shadow Resistance *Chest **+100 health **+4 stats *Bracers **+9 stamina *Hands **+15 agility **+ 7 agility **+ Spellpower *Legs ** (+16 armor) for BoP/Quest rewards ** (+24 armor) for BoE, a level 20+ must apply the kit *Feet **Minor speed *Weapon main hand **+15 agility **Lifestealing **Fiery Weapons **Crusader *2 handed weapon **+25 agility Spelldamage Equipment Recommendations *Head ** (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item. ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck ** ** or ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch. *Shoulder ** (BoP); Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Back *Chest ** (BoE); World Drop *Wrists *Hands *Waist *Legs ((BoE) Put the Leg Armor on before equipping them) *Feet *Finger *Finger *Trinket *Trinket *Two-Hand *One-Hand *Shield Healing Equipment Recommendations *Head (BoE); Engineering schematic (Trainer); You need to have 150 in engineering to wear this item/ (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Neck , ; PvP Honor System reward in Warsong Gulch, or *Shoulder (BoE); Quest reward from In Nightmares. *Back (BoP) Quest Chain, began at level 16, or from world warsong gulch vendor. *Chest (BoE), or Note: Inferno Robe now gives 19 Spell Power *Wrists of the eagle *Hands , *Waist (BoP}; Dropped by Odo the Blindwatcher *Legs (BoE) of the eagle (5/5)'s, or *Feet *Finger for and Comes from warsong gulch world vendor, Horde and alliance 18 equivalents. *Finger / *Two-Hand / / *One-Hand ; Comes from quest in the Ghostlands, Horde only *Off-Hand Requires honored reputation with the Timbermaw Hold furbolgs faction, Cannot be grinded solo. *Trinket or ; PvP Honor System reward. *Trinket (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster or ; Engineering schematic (Vendor). List of BoP and Quest items you might want to pick up before turning 19 *Head ** (BoP); Bonus Reward from Fishing Contest on Sundays in Stranglethorn Vale. *Shoulders ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Cloak ** (BoP); Dropped by Skum in the Wailing Caverns. *Chest ** (BoP); Dropped by Edwin VanCleef in the Deadmines ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from The Defias Brotherhood. *Waist ** (BoP); Dropped by Lady Anacondra in the Wailing Caverns. *Legs ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Cobrahn in Wailing Caverns. *Feet ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Serpentis in Wailing Caverns. *Finger ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from An Audience with the King. ** (BoP) ; Quest reward from Arugal Must Die. *Trinket ** (BoP); Quest reward from Arena Grandmaster. *Two-hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Mr. Smite in Deadmines. *One-hand ** (BoP); Dropped by Lord Pythas in Wailing Caverns. Battleground Strategies ... Melee Make sure you have Glyph of Flame Shock and keep that up at all times, when you have spendable mana and Flame Shock is still up, use Earth Shock. You should never be using Lightning Bolt, due to its cast-time, you must keep moving. Spawn Searing Totem at the start of you're attack for additional DPS, and be sure to keep Flametongue Weapon up. When dealing with a class that can self heal, i.e. Paladins, Priests, other Shamans and Druids, use the above strategy, and when they heal, for example, if a Paladin starts casting Holy Light, Use Wind Shear to interrupt their spellcast, then they're as good as done. Spelldamage ... Healing ... Other ... Other Making a good twink is going to be expensive; and thats a fact. If you get the proper equips and enchants, it's gonna cost up to several thousand Gold. Saying that, it will be a great way to have fun when completed. G'luck External links Category:Shamans Category:Twinking guides Category:Twinks